Ariel
Ariel is the couple name for Aria Montgomery and Noel Kahn. Aria had a long time crush on him back in middle school, but he never really noticed her until now. Hanna sets them up on a date to a concert where Aria doesn't want to go at first because she and Ezra just broke up, but she later agrees to go. They briefly date but it ends because Noel believes Aria was using him to make Ezra jealous. Ever since then, Noel Kahn seems to have it out against Aria Montgomery and her friends. In Season 7, it was revealed that Noel had helped Charlotte torture Aria and her friends while they were trapped in the Dollhouse. Furthermore, he trapped them in a Blind School and attempted to kill them along with Jenna Marshall. Series |-|Season 1= In "Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone," Noel gets tickets to a concert and invites Hanna and Sean. Sean tells Hanna that Noel wants to ask Aria but she appears to have this "no boy zone" around her. Hanna tells Sean that she'll talk to her. So Hanna finds Aria and asks her to come. Aria doesn't really want to because of Ezra but tells Hanna its due to her parents splitting up. Hanna tries to convince her saying Noel was her biggest crush back then and now he is asking her out. But Aria still says no. After Hanna says okay and leaves, Aria flashes back to when Ali was still alive. They are all at the lake and they see Noel taking his girlfriend up to the kissing rock and Ali asks Aria if she would get a boob job to get Noel's attention but Aria says no. Aria flashes back to real time and texts Hanna that she is in on their double date. The date begins at Hanna's house while they all have pizza. Noel, Sean and Hanna are laughing but Aria's mind is somewhere else. After the dinner, Noel confronts Aria about her distant behavior and asks if he did something to get her this mad at him. Aria says no she is just dealing with a lot and that he is perfect. Aria says that's he is sorry but she should have said no to this. Noel asks if that was a no to the date or going out with him but Aria says that it is her and that he is great. Noel says that he is sorry about her parents and he also says that he knows about the boy in Iceland. Noel asks if it was serious and Aria says he was but that there is a lot of distance between them. Aria opens up to Noel and says that she knows what she wants to happen but it could end really badly. Noel says that when he got her to smile a minute ago, he was thinking of kissing her. But now he'll keep his options open but only if it was okay with her. Aria smiles but she gets a text and has to go. In "The Perfect Storm," Noel sees Aria during the blackout in the library and asks her if she is a basketball fan. He has tickets to see a team play and asks her to come but its not like a date date. Aria says that she thinks she has plans. Noel also asks her if she is a hockey fan but re-thinks that because no girl likes hockey. He also tells her that he will work on this and grabs his backpack. Aria asks where is he going and Noel says there are better rooms than this. Noel takes her in the music room where he admits that he plays guitar. Noel tells her that its a secret because his parents don't want him to beg for quarters at subway stations. Noel begins to play something and Aria realizes she knows that tune because her parents played that for her as well. Noel continues playing as Aria begins to sing the song. They look at each other for the entire song and then when it ends, they lean in to each other and are about to kiss when Noel notices Ezra and backs away not wanting to kiss her in front of a teacher. Ezra tells them that the school people wants everyone in the library. Noel walks up but notices that Aria is still sitting. He asks her if she is coming but she says that she has to ask Mr.Fitz a question. After the storm warning has been lifted, Aria is at her locker in the hallway when she sees Noel. She walks up to him and tells him that she was thinking and they should have that date-date. Noel is happy and says seriously and asks when. He says how about Friday, but Aria is having dinner with her mom so she asks for Saturday. They both smile at each other as he says it works for him. In "Keep Your Friends Close," Aria and Noel are in the cafeteria talking. Noel says its a bummer that Camp Mona is a girls only party because he was hoping to see her this weekend. Aria says there is Sunday and they could.. But Noel interrupts her and says sit around all day being lazy and watching old movies. Aria says she loves that idea as Noel says its a date. Aria spots Ezra walking in and asks Noel if he is ready to go. But Noel has to go talk to his coach and says he'll see her later as they kiss each other. Noel walks up to Aria in the hallway and asks her is she is okay because he heard she got called down to the office. Aria says yes there was just a women in town from the FBI asking questions and looking into Ali's death. When Aria opens her locker a book falls out and Noel picks it up. He says that A wants her to read the poem on page 22. Noel reads the poem by Ezra Fitz called B-26 as Aria realizes that Ezra still has feelings for her. When Aria goes to talk to Ezra about the poem, she tells him that she has moved on and he should to. Just as Noel walks in asking if something is wrong. Aria says there is nothing going on and walks away. In "Moments Later," Noel shows up at the hospital bring a gift basket for Hanna as Aria opens the door. Noel asks if Hanna is going to be alright and Aria says she is, she just has a broken leg. Aria tells him that she'll give the basket to Hanna. Noel stops her and tells her that they need to talk. She says okay and promises to call him later. Noel later finds Aria playing the piano so they could talk. Aria asks him what he was doing at the campground because she knows she saw him. Noel says it was supposed to be a joke. He goes out to a party to scare a bunch of girls but saw her going somewhere so he followed her. He tells her he knows about her relationship with Ezra and that he was the one who wrote on the car window. Noel says what he wanted her to do and that he would go the principal with her wanting to protect her. Aria tells him its not like that and makes him promise not to tell anyone which he does. In "Salt Meets Wound," Aria goes to Hanna's party where Noel comes up to her. She asks him why he demanded Ezra for a better grade because he promised her he would forget what he saw. He says he didn't demand anything, he worked really hard on it and thought he should have gotten a better grade. Aria then asks if there is something else going on here. Like if there was an old grudge that he has against her and her friends. Before Noel can answer, Sean calls him over. In Know Your Frenemies, Aria is in the hallway when she sees the principal going into Noel's locker. Someone planted the tests grades to the midterms in his locker. Noel didn't do it and after he gets expelled from school. After Noel leaves, Aria gets a text from A signaling that A got Noel out of Aria's relationship. In "For Whom the Bell Tolls," after the whole church incident, Aria is walking out with Spencer, Hanna and Emily as the whole town is watching them. Aria sees Noel in the crowd and is shocked to see him. |-|Season 2= In "It's Alive," Aria is sitting in English Class when Noel enters the room and is back from his suspension. He makes a joke at Mr.Fitz saying does he need any help erasing the board but Ezra says that he can take his seat. Noel sits next to Aria as Aria watches him sit. When he sits right next to her, she looks at him and he ask if she missed him. In "Never Letting Go,' after the fashion show, Aria goes backstage to get her hair products when Noel comes up to her. He wanted to give her the disc because he didn't want to get her and her friends in trouble. Aria assumed that it was his but before Noel can answer, Jason comes in and breaks the disc. In "The First Secret" when Noel sees Ali and her friends on the street, he stops his car to talk to them. Noel and Ali talk for a while about Ali playing jokes. Before Noel leaves, he spots Aria and asks if she is coming to his Halloween Party. Aria didn't know she was invited but Noel says she is. In "The Naked Truth," Hanna tells Aria to go look for Caleb so she goes into a classroom where Noel and Jenna are. Aria asks if they have seen Caleb but they say no. Noel makes a joke saying maybe someone took him out with the rest of the garbage. Aria asks them if they do see him to tell him she is looking for him. When Aria goes on the roof to look for Caleb, she thinks someone is up there so she climbs on the ladder when Noel grabs her leg. He asks her where he pal Caleb is and she screams that she wants him to let go of her. Just then, Holden comes and kicks Noel on the ground and he lets go of Aria. Aria gets down and goes with Holden but Noel says he wasn't attacking her. |-|Season 3= In The Kahn Game, Aria and Spencer go to Noel's house for a party. Aria mentions to CeCe that she dated Noel for a short while, something that CeCe is surprised by. She even offers to leave, but Aria insists that it is fine. Once inside, Aria and Spencer see Noel with Jenna Marshall. The girls confront them about when they got back together, but Noel wants answers of his own. He challenges Aria to a game of truth, which she agrees to only so that she can get answers as well. The game starts off with Noel asking questions about Aria's relationship with a teacher, which Aria doesn't like. At the end of the game, Noel wants Aria to tell everyone who her current boyfriend, is but Aria refuses share. Aria then gets mad that Noel asked so many questions about Ezra, so she leaves. Before she leaves, CeCe tells her that she is way prettier than Jenna, and implies that Noel should have chosen Aria over Jenna. In What Lies Beneath, Spencer shows Aria the video footage from Noel's cabin the night Maya St. Germain was killed. Aria sees Noel and Jenna Marshall kissing on the video, which she gives a weird look too, one that seems almost like disgusted. |-|Season 7= In The Wrath of Kahn, The Liars discover a flash drive that contains a video of Noel helping Charlotte to torture them while they were in the dollhouse. In The DArkest Knight, Noel, along with Jenna Marshall, trap Aria and her friends in the Blind School and attack them with the goal of killing them. However, Noel ultimately dies before he can severely harm any of the Liars. Notes *Aria and Noel date for a longer time in the book series after Ezra leaves, whereas in the TV series, Aria dates Noel only to make Ezra jealous. *Noel and Aria are both good at music. Noel plays the guitar and Aria sings. They even did a music scene together. Deleted Scenes In "Never Letting Go," Aria is at the fashion show taking a break when Noel approaches her. Noel tries talking to her about how he hasn't seen her around. Noel also thought about who put the test answers in his locker. Aria tells him she didn't do it, but Noel says it doesn't matter because he has moved on. During Season 3, Noel accuses Aria of planting those test answers, so even though the scene was deleted from Season 2, he eventually gets to ask her. Quotes Navigational Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Romances Category:Season 2 Category:Antagonistic Pairings Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Love Interests Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Former Couples Category:Season 7